White
by redevil93
Summary: Obsesi bagi pecinta putih. HunKai. Hun!seme kai!uke
1. Prolog

**Prolog**

 **HunKai  
**

 **Hun!seme Kai!uke  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yang aku butuhkan hanyalah kesendirian. Jika kalian bersedia berteman denganku maka mari bersenang-senang dengan suka hati.**

.

Bunyi pertemuan antara sepatu dan ubin menggema di penjuru lorong. Dengan jaket bertudung hitam yang menutupi seluruh kepala dan sebagian wajahku, aku berjalan menjauh menggenggam balok kayu yang terasa kasar pada telapak tanganku.

Awan hitam menggantung di atas menjadi obyek pertama yang ku lihat saat keluar gedung. Menghela napas sekilas lalu melempar asal balok penuh dengan darah pada ujungnya. Otot Sudut bibirku tak tahan untuk tersenyum seperkian detik lalu kembali otot itu menentang menjadi datar tanpa senyuman.

Memperhatikan seluruh seluk beluk kota yang telah lama ini ku tinggali untuk mencari kesenangan. Langit hitam pekat. Bulan tertutup beribu helai awan tak menghalangi masyarakat untuk tetap beraktifitas melawan bekunya malam.

Aku mendengus kasar merasakan hawa panas yang menjalar bagian kanan tubuhku. Melalui ekor mata aku bisa melihat seorang bocah ingusan berusia enam tahun mungkin mendongak ke arahku dan memandang balok kayu -yang baru ku buang- lalu kembali mendongak dan memandang balok itu terus menerus secara bergantian.

Tanganku bergerak membuka tudung yang sudah menutupi kepala serta sebagian wajahku selama dua jam lebih, mungkin. Membalikan tubuhku kearahnya lalu menunduk menyamakan tingginya.

Otot otot ujung bibirku secara otomatis bergerak menarik membentuk sebuah senyuman yang ku buat seramah mungkin, "apa yang kau lakukan di sini, adik kecil?" tanyaku lembut.

Matanya bulat hitam begitujuga rambutnya. Bibirnya tebal dan kemerahan itu terbuka sedikit menatap wajahku. Dari sudut pandangku, ia menatap ke arah mata hingga ke dagu miliku.

" _Ahjussi_! Kau tidak boleh membuang balok itu sembalangan. Kau halus membuang ke tempat sampah kalena mengganggu jalan."

Aku tangkap setiap detail kata yang ia keluarkan. Terkesan menuntut tapi mungkin ia memang menuntutku agar membuangnya. Hening sejenak sembari memperhatikan wajahnya. Kembali tersenyum ramah setelah _dia_ menyapa pikiranku.

"Tentu saja," ujarku membuatnya tersenyum, "tapi, kau harus membantuku," setelahnya adik kecil di depanku ini mengernyitkan dahi.

"Bantu apa _Ahjussi_?" ku usap perlahan rambut lembutnya.

Tanpa menjawab aku beranjak mengambil balok yang tergeletak di dekat semak hijau yang basah dengan ujung kemerahan di kolong tempat sampah kuning yang menggantung bersama dua teman lainnya. Mengangkatnya perlahan di daerah yang ku genggam sebelumnya. _Ku mulai_. Seringai tipis menatap ke wajahnya.

"Kayu ini sangat berat," aku mengerang pelan menyakinkan bocah itu.

Sesuai keinginanku ia berlari pelan ke arahku lalu mengangkat kayu dan digenggam dengan kedua tangannya. Kami saling bergotong royong membuang kayu itu ke tempat sampah di samping tubuh bocah itu.

Bunyi kresek terdengar jelas saat kayu itu masuk ke dalam tempat sampah. Aku melihatnya menepukan kedua tangannya, membersihkannya dari debu lalu mengelapkannya ke baju yang ia kenakan. Tercetak dengan jelas bekas elapan terdapat noda gelap yang kontras dengan warna coklat muda pada bajunya.

"Kau tahu? Karena kayu ini terlalu berat makanya _Ahjussi_ membuangnya sembarangan."

"Hm, _allaseo_. Kyungie ngelti, memang itu sangat belat. Memangnya _Ahjussi_ sedang apa membawa kayu itu pada malam hali?"

Sejenak ku tatap dalam ke matanya. Ada rasa penasaran yang tinggi pada keduanya. Aku kembali tersenyum, "Aku mendapatkannya dari _temanku_."

"Oohh, teman _Ahjussi_ " anggukan dari kepalanya membuat aku yakin jika, "untuk apa teman _Ahjussi_ memberikannya? Apa dia meminta tolong pada _Ahjussi_ untuk membuang kayu itu?" bocah itu kembali bertanya. Ck.

"Bukan." Jawabku datar.

"Lalu?"

"Dia memberikannya kepadaku untuk bersenang-senang."

Untuk yang terakhir kalinya sebelum aku berbalik dan berjalan menjauh darinya, aku melihat anak itu memandangku khas seorang anak kecil yang kebingungan. Dan aku tersenyum senang dalam hati.

Tbc/end

* * *

Alhamdulillah kelar. Wks. Ini cuman prolog, kalau banyak yg review dan suka bakalan dilanjut. Mudah mudahan wks. Terimakasih banyak sudah membaca. Rnr ya.. terimakasih


	2. Chapter 1

**Yang dikenal atau pun asing.**

HunKai

Hun!seme Kai!Uke

Temukan cast sendiri di dalamnya

Tentukan genre yang pass sendiri karena aku bingung

OOC!

Rate T

.

.

Happy reading

Ditemani kopi hangat yang mengepul bersama roti bakar dengan selai coklat di dalamnya aku menempatkan bokong indahku di sofa putih panjang yang berada di depan tv 42in.

Terus ku ganti channel yang sangat membosankan sampai salah satu berita utama bertuliskan " _Bocah Pembunuh_ " menarik perhatianku.

Lumayan lama aku menunggu berita itu dibacakan sampai suara bel menjadi hal yang paling utama ku kerjakan mengalahkan berita yang kutunggu tunggu kini sedang dibacakan.

Meletakan piring dengan seperempat roti bakar pada meja kecil penengah sofa dan tv lalu beranjak menuju pintu utama apartmentku.

Sebelum ku buka pintunya, lewat lubang kecil dari dalam pintu, ku lihat seorang lelaki berkulit putih pucat sedang berdiri memandang datar ke depan. Entah apa yang ia lihat. Aku mengernyit bingung. Siapa dia? Atau bagaimana dia mengenalku? Aku tidak pernah melihatnya.

Sekian lama aku tetap melihatnya lewat lubang sampai bel kembali dibunyikan bersamaan dengan suaranya yang terkesan, manly? Aku tidak yakin, "ada orang tidak?" tanyanya sama seperti wajahnya.

Ku hembuskan napas secara perlahan sebelum ku buka pintunya dan terpampanglah lelaki bertubuh kokoh yang tinggi.

Tubuhnya dibaluti jaket baseball berwarna merah marun dan celana jeans hitam panjang yang senada dengan kaosnya. Untuk sejenak aku terpesona olehnya. Sangat pas dan tampan.

"JongIn berikan padaku buku yang kau pinjam dari seorang yang idiot!"

Aku tersentak kaget hingga tanpa sadar mataku membulat. Jari telunjukku refleks menunjuk kepadanya.

"Bagaimana kau tahu namaku?" tanyaku sangsi mengabaikan kata idiot pada akhir kalimatnya.

"Orang yang meminjamkan bukunya padamu," jawabnya datar.

Aku mengangguk mengerti dan menatap kewajahnya penasaran. Apa hanya ekspresi itu yang bisa ia tunjukkan pada semua orang?.

"Tunggu apalagi? Cepatlah!"

Kembali aku tersentak. _Shit_ menyebalkan sekali orang ini. Takut membuatnya menunggu dengan cepat aku berbalik arah masuk ke dalam apartment tanpa menutup pintunya dan kembali membawa paper bag yang berisi buku sejarah serta buku hitungan.

Ku ulurkan tanganku untuk memberikan paper bag kepadanya. Secara bersamaan ia membalas uluran itu.

Aku bisa melihat dengan jelas perbedaan warna kulit serta bentuk tanganku dan tangannya. Jika ia sangat putih pucat maka aku gelap seperti kelebihan pigmen. Jika ia seperti terlihat kokoh dan kekar -karena lengannya tertutup jaket-maka tanganku terlihat kecil dan kurus.

Dengan cepat ia menyentakkan tangannya sembari menggenggam tali paper bag membuatku dengan cepat kembali menatapnya sebal.

Bukannya berterima kasih laki laki yang lebih tinggi dariku sedikit itu berjalan menuju lift tanpa mengucapkan kata sedikit pun.

Aku mendengus kasar. Dasar tidak tahu sopan santun, bagaimana ChanYeol bisa kenal dengannya? _Argh_. Entah mengapa aku memerdulikannya secara acuh aku memasuki apartment dan menggebrak pintu sedikit keras yang berhasil menimbulkan gemaan di seluruh ruangan.

Kembali pada kegiatan awalku di pagi hari. Menonton dan bersantai.

'… _seorang balita telah membunuh orang dewasa mengunakan kayu balok yang mustahil untuk seumurannya melakukannya tidak hanya itu kepulan asap yang berasal dari tungku di bawahnya masih terlihat. Pergelangan tangan yang merah beserta rantai yang menggantung menandakan wanita itu di panggang dengan tangan terikat_.'

Mataku menatap jeli pada benda elektronik yang menayangkan seorang reporter membacakan berita sembari memakan sisa roti bakar yang sempat ku abaikan sebentar. Setengah lusin mobil polisi serta sebuah mobil ambulan dan garis polisi yang membentang di daerah tertentu menjadi background di belakangnya.

Hanya rasa antusias yang menyelimuti seluruh benak ku.

Mengeryitkan dahiku ketika seorang wanita muda yang ku yakin adalah ibu dari balita itu menangis tersedu-sedu melihat anaknya di tangkap polisi di kediamannya.

Gumaman dan anggukan menjadi satu satunya respon yang aku berikan untuk pandangan drama di depanku.

.

.

Author pov.

Yang ada dibenaknya saat ini adalah cepat sampai di rumah teman seperjuangannya yang sayangnya dia sangat sangat lah idiot melebihi batas orang idiot itu sendiri. Mungkin kalian bingung. Tapi itu lah kenyataannya.

' _Balita bernama Do Kyungsoo menjadi tersangka utama meski sulit dipercaya, tetapi bukti yang terkait terbunuhnya Im Yoon Ah cukup menyakinkan bahwa balita itu pantas dijadikan tersangka. Menunggu kemajuan dalam kasus ini, Do Kyungsoo ditangani oleh polisi_ -'

Tangan panjangnya terulur mengganti ke radio yang lainnya. Merasa bosan karena radio atau tv yang ia dengar dan tonton hanya membahas bocah yang membunuh seorang gadis menggunakan balok.

Heol. Motif apa yang bocah itu lakukan sampai membunuhnya seperti itu.

"Manusia yang semakin bodoh atau manusia telah berubah bahkan bocah bisa menjadi pembunuh," ucapnya sarkatis.

Menatap datar ke jalanan sesekali melirik kaca spion pada kiri kanan serta atas mobilnya. Jenuh dengan seluruh berita yang sama ia dengar hari ini membuatnya tak terpikirkan sedari tadi untuk menyetel lagu di mobilnya.

Terpikir dalam benaknya jika lagu yang menemaninya membuat rute jalan menuju rumah temannya terasa lebih cepat.

Tanpa pikir panjang ia langsung mengarahkan mobilnya memasuki pekarangan mansion berarsitektur eropa dulu.

Membanting pintu mobil lalu bergegas menaiki delapan anak tangga yang menuju pintu utama mansion itu.

Seperti tidak pernah diajarkan sopan santun, dengan tendangan kaki kanannya membuat pintu berwarna putih gading itu terbuka.

Melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat seperti standarnya ia berjalan melewati ruang tamu yang dipenuhi warna gold mencolok bahkan sampai ke lukisan tergantung di dinding. Mengabaikan bunyi gebrakan pintu yang cukup bergema di seluruh ruangan.

Mata sipitnya menangkap siluet lelaki bertubuh jangkung tengah tersenyum menyambut kedatangannya. Tanpa disadarinya, kakinya bergerak melambat.

"Aku tahu kau bisa di andalkan, SeHun," lelaki di depannya mengambil paper bag yang dibawanya dengan cepat lalu memusatkan perhatiannya ke dalam isi nya.

"Apa yang menarik dari buku-buku itu?" tanya seseorang yang dipanggil SeHun itu.

Menyadari masih ada orang lain di sekitarnya. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya menatap SeHun yang juga menatapnya, "tentu saja ini menarik bagi seorang Park ChanYeol," jawabnya lantang.

Sembari menarik lengan jaket ke sikunya, lelaki pucat itu berjalan menjauhi teman yang mengaku seperjuangan. Langkahnya membawanya ke dapur. ChanYeol mengintilnya dari belakang sambil melihat-lihat sampul buku pemberian JongIn.

Menggeser tubuhnya sedikit untuk melihat secara total yang sedang dilakukan ChanYeol di tempatnya biasa si jangkung itu makan. Kembali meletakan gelas di meja makan setelah menegak sampai habis. Hanya pandangan bingung yang ia buat saat memperhatikan ChanYeol.

"Mengapa tidak ada."

Entah sebuah pernyataan atau pertanyaan yang jelas pada pendengaran SeHun itu kalimat pernyataan. Mengikuti temannya duduk di seberang tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Memang seharusnya tidak ada," ujar SeHun santai.

"Tapi aku yakin ini pasti ada," tegas ChanYeol menyakinkan dirinya sendirinya.

"Seorang Pembunuh tidak akan meninggalkan jejaknya dengan mudah, bodoh. Mereka sangat lihai," SeHun mengalihkan pandangannya dengan malas.

"Aku menaruh penuh curiga pada JongIn, SeHun."

"Orang semanis dan ku pikir polos itu tidak mungkin melakukannya," lirih SeHun.

"Berdasarkan-"

"Hentikan omong kosong mu. Semua teman kau pinjamkan buku hanya untuk memeriksa ia seorang psychopath atau bukan. Dari keseluruhan Psychopath, 80% adalah manusia yang melakukan hal biasa. Hanya sisanya yang mengaku dan terbukti, hahh," jelasnya dalam satu tarikan napas.

Si pemilik mata bulat membatu. Menatap kosong tepat ke mata sipit disebrangnya, "kau benar," gumamnya pelan.

Seberkas cahaya memasuki kepala SeHun. Tersenyum simpul kala sang sahabat membuka mulutnya kembali, "aku akan melakukan cara lain," serasa disambar petir dan wajah andalannya kembali lagi.

Tanpa memperdulikan tatapan bodoh SeHun, ChanYeol beranjak menjauh menaiki tangga yang ada di rumahnya menuju kamar pribadinya sedangkan SeHun menghela napasnya kasar.

" _Aku yakin akan terlibat dalam kegiatan anehnya itu. Lagi,_ " gumam SeHun dalam hati.

.

.

Di bawah rindangnya pohon di situlah JongIn berdiri saat ini. Sesekali ia mengeratkan mantelnya. Musim dingin akan segera selesai. Namun, dinginnya masih terasa sampai sekarang.

JongIn menundukan kepalanya. Kakinya ia gerakan membuat sebuah lubang kecil. Dimasukannya burung yang sudah terkapar tidak berdaya menggunakan kaki kirinya. Menatap datar pada gumpalan tanah yang kini sudah menutupi seluruh tubuh burung malang itu.

Tangannya tetap berada dalam saku mantelnya, tanpa bekerja sedikit pun. Kakinya ia arahkan pada pohon lalu menggesekan pinggir serta telapak sepatunya yang kotor karena tanah.

Menghela napas panjang lalu mengalihkan seluruh perhatiannya pada keadaan sekitar. Sekolah masih sepi. Pandangannya jatuh pada gerbang sekolah yang masih terbuka lebar.

Tepat saat ia memusatkan perhatiannya pada gerbang, terlihat dua namja jangkung yang berjalan beriringan. Hanya hendusan napas kasar yang ia keluarkan.

Menginjak tanah yang mencembung lalu meninggalkan parkiran menjadi satu satunya hal yang harus ia lakukan sebelum mereka mengetahui keberadaannya.

"Selanjutnya apa?" tanya JongIn entah pada siapa.

Langkah kakinya membawanya tak tentu arah. Kembali ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke sekitar sekolah, mulai ramai.

"Mungkin di lapangan ada JaeHyun," monolognya.

Menapaki setiap ubin yang ada di sepanjang lorong sekolah yang kini membawanya pada lapangan basket indoor di sekolahnya.

Sebenarnya JongIn ingat JaeHyun saat melihat beberapa namja di sekolahnya sedang bermain basket di lapangan outdoor, dimana tempat upacara biasa dilaksanakan. Namun, sampai saat ini JongIn tidak suka jika tatapan warga sekolah memusatkan parhatiannya pada pemain basket abal-abal di lapangan outdoor.

Selangkah sebelum memasuki pintu lapangan indoor, gendang telinga JongIn sudah menangkap suara bola yang memantul di lapangan. Tapi ada hal berbeda dari setiap tapakan kakinya membuat JongIn sedikit penasaran.

" _Oh my,_ " gumamnya dalam hati.

Benar. Pandangannya langsung tertuju pada mereka setelah beberapa langkah yang ia butuhkan hingga bisa nelihat penghuni di dalamnya.

Ada tiga orang namja sedang sibuk memperebutkan sebuah bola yang didominasi namja berkulit pucat dan dua namja cantik tengah terduduk di pinggir garis lapangan.

Niatnya JongIn ingin meninggalkan lapangan sebelum, "JongIn _hyung_!" seseorang memanggilnya.

Dengan kikuk ia membalikan tubuhnya. Memperhatikan namja berkulit pucat dengan senyum menawannya sedang berlari kearahnya.

"Mau kemana?" tanyanya.

"Keluar," jawab si kulit gelap.

" _Ck_ , aku melihatmu baru masuk, hyung. Ayo main!" ajaknya sembari menarik tangan kecil JongIn sedangkan yang ditarik hanya pasrah.

' _Mereka bukan siapa-siapa. Anggap tidak ada._ '

"Oi, SeHun _Hyung_! Chanye-"

"Dia teman sekelasku JaeHyun-ah," potong ChanYeol mengingatkan.

"Terserah kau. Yongie _hyung_ , BaekHyun _hyung_ kenalkan ini JongIn. JongIn _hyung_ kenalkan ini TaeYong _hyung_ dan BaekHyun _hyung_ ," ujar yang dipanggil JaeHyun dengan senang.

Apa-apaan bocah ini. Seenak jidatnya mengenalkan dirinya pada orang asing. Bagi JongIn.

"Oh, kau Kim JongIn sunbae? Ketua klub dance itu? Sunbae-nim, aku ingin mendaftar masuk. Namun, aku sedikit ragu meminta tolong pada yang lain. Bisakah kau membantuku?" JongIn hanya menaikan satu alis sembari memandang namja dengan mata yang berbinar terang itu.

Anggukan kecil menjadi jawaban untuk namja berbinar itu. Oke, JongIn mulai merasa aneh.

"JongIn, kenalkan aku Byun BaekHyun kau bisa memanggilku BaekHyun. Aku kelas XII-2," ujar namja cantik di sampingnya yang tersenyum membentuk eyesmile lucu.

" _Hm_ , JongIn," balas JongIn pelan sembari menundukan kepalanya sedikit menghiraukan tatapan kecewa atau entahlah dari BaekHyun dan TaeYong.

" _Nah_ , kau sudah kenal semua orang di sini, kan? Ayo main bersama mereka," tunjuk JaeHyun pada kedua namja bertubuh tiang yang tengah asik merebut bola.

"Badan ku tidak mendukung saat ini, mungkin lain kali saja. Lagipula ada tugas yang belum tuntas ku kerjakan," tolak JongIn mecoba sehalus mungkin.

JaeHyun mendesah kecewa. Lalu berganti menjadi tatapan khawatir pada JongIn. Tangan putihnya meraba tubuh JongIn membuat JongIn kebingungan.

"Wae?"

"Bagian mana yang sakit? Kau sudah sarapan, _hyung_? Atau kau melewatkan makan malam mu lagi?" sembur JaeHyun dengan pertanyaan bertubi-tubi.

Kekehan terdengar dari si bibir tebal. Rambut lepek karena keringat bertambah berantakan kala JongIn mengacak rambut JaeHyun, "sungguh, kau ini lucu sekali. Aku tidak dalam keadaan yang sangat buruk JaeHyun. Hanya malas saja dan biarkan aku menyelesaikan tugas dulu lalu aku bisa bebas melakukan apapun."

JaeHyun menyipitkan matanya yang semakin sipit, "yasudah, kalau urusanmu selesai ayo kita main atau bertanding? Cukup untuk dua lawan dua," tawar JaeHyun.

JongIn menoyor pelan kepala JaeHyun. Melalui ekor mata JongIn bisa melihat jika kedua namja cantik itu tengah menatap ke arahnya. Masa bodoh untuk itu. Namun, di belakang JaeHyun meski kabur tapi JongIn bisa melihat ketika mata elang itu mencuri pandangan ke arahnya. _What the_?

"Jangan hanya bola bundar itu saja yang ada dipikiranmu, pabbo! Ingat belajar! Bye!"

JongIn dengan cepat melangkahkan kakinya setelah JaeHyun membalas salamnya. _Ah_ , JongIn teringat sesuatu. Ia Memberhentikan langkahnya lalu membalikan badannya. Daaan. Orang itu, yang dua hari ke apartmentnya sedang menatap kearahnya. _I got you_.

"JAEHYUN-ah! AKU SUDAH TAU MEREKA SEMUA! JANGAN BERLAGA AKU LAH PENGHUNI BARU SEKOLAH INI!" teriak JongIn menggelegar kemudian dengan secepat kilat membalik kan tubuhnya kembali dan berjalan cepat keluar lapangan.

Seluruh penghuni menatap bingung pada punggung sempit yang sedang berjalan kilat meninggalkan gedung. Begitupula SeHun. Seseorang yang dari tadi mencuri pandangan ke arah JongIn.

" _Omo_! _Chakkaman_! Dia bilang tahu kita semua? Berarti JongIn _sunbae_ mengenalku? _Omo_! _Omo_! _Omo_! BaekHyun _hyung_ lakukan sesuatu! Aku harap ini bukan-"

PLAK!

"Mimpi," lanjut TaeYong lirih.

Suara tamparan yang menggelegar sesisi ruangan mendapat perhatian seluruh pasang mata. Bagaimana tidak. Begitu kerasnya tamparan itu hingga telapak tangan BaekHyun tercetak jelas pada pipi TaeYong tetapi TaeYong malah tersenyum idiot.

"Ya Tuhan, _Hyung_ ini bukan mimpi!" histeris TaeYong.

" _Chagiya_?! Sadarlah!"

Tbc

Alhamdulilah selesai hehe. Maaf banget telat updatenya, terimakasih reviewnya, ternyata banyak yg suka. InsyaAllah secepatnya/semampu aku cepat di update, lagi sibuk beneran mau ujian hehe, sama nyusul2 ulangan huwaaa abis sakit juga, mian mian *malah curcol #plak. Buat yg fav/review dll terimakasih banyak. Silent readers juga makasih udah mampir. Maaf kalau ga nyambung.


	3. Chapter 2

Jangan mengetahui segala tentangku.

.

.

.

Risih.

Sejak jam pertama dimulai orang yang duduk di pojokan itu terus menatap ke arahnya. Meskipun Jongin diam tidak menengok sama sekali, tetapi pasti semua orang memiliki insting kala ia dipandangi, bukan?

Sebenarnya tidak ada masalah sama sekali. Tapi ekor matanya menangkap tatapan aneh dari mata sipit orang itu.

Kring kring

"Oke, kita lanjutkan minggu depan."

"Gamsahamnida."

Ahn soengsanim pergi setelah merapikan buku dan peralatan lainnya yang mendukung materi matematika. Diikuti gerombolan murid lainnya yang langsung menuju kantin.

"Jongin!"

Jongin menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati Sehun yang berdiri dengan jarak tiga meter dari tempatnya berdiri. Menaikan alisnya sebagai respon atas panggilan lelaki pucat itu.

Oke, Jongin menatap heran Sehun yang malah terdiam.

Tanpa mau menunggu, Jongin melanjutkan jalannya menghiraukan Sehun yang panik dibelakangnya.

" _Shit_ , kenapa jadi grogi," gumamnya setelah Jongin menjauh

.

"Ayolah jangan pacaran di sini."

"Apa masalahmu?" protes lelaki jangkung di sampingnya itu.

"Lagian sedang ngumpul begini kau malah sendirian. Salah sendiri," dukung lelaki jangkung bernama Namjoon yang duduk di seberangnya

" _Hm_ , seperti tidak punya kekasih saja. Panggil Kyulkung sana," suruh Seongwoo diangguki Daniel, kekasihnya.

"Aku jadi merindukan wanita cantik itu," ujar Baekhyun, "pasti ia tahu gossip terbaru," lanjutnya.

Mendengar nama wanita itu membuat Sehun mendengus sebal. Pasalnya ia tengah menghindari Kyulkyung.

Mengabaikan kekasihnya, Chanyeol memperhatikan Sehun yang langsung berubah _mood_ nya, heran. Biasanya sahabatnya ini senang mendengar nama wanita Tiongkok itu apalagi berkencan. Sehun satu-satunya yang normal diantara mereka.

"Ada masalah?"

Pertanyaan dari Chanyeol sukses membuat keenam pasang mata menatapnya penasaran. Yang ditatap malah menggoyangkan kotak yoghurt strawberrynya asal. Tidak menanggapi.

"Mungkin," bisik Baekhyun pelan.

"Kau tahu apa, Baek?" Tanya seokjin sembari menyeruput susu pisang di genggaman Baekhyun.

" _Yak_! Jangan asal minum punya orang!" satu tepakan berhasil dilayangkan tangan mungil Baekhyun ke bahu seokjin.

"Sakit, Baek,"

"Apa pedulik-"

"Jadi Kyulkyung kenapa baek?!" interupsi Seongwoo.

"Kalem, Ma Ongie~~"

"Baek." Aegyo tidak mempan untuk Seongwoo sepertinya. Daniel yang memperhatikan terkekeh dibuatnya. Menggemaskan sekali kekasihnya ini.

"Baiklah-baiklah. Daniel! Bilang pada kekasihmu ini jangan galak-galak kepada-"

"Byun Baekhyun kapan mulai bicaranya jika kau terus mengomel begitu!" ledakan Ong dibalas delikan sinis seorang Byun.

" _Yak_! Kau yang terus mengomel! Bagaimana aku bisa cerita jika kau malah memotongnya!" kesal Baekhyun membuatnya terdiam.

Semuanya diam menunggu Baekhyun. Begitujuga Sehun yang diam-diam menantikan apa yang Baekhyun ketahui tentang kekasihnya itu.

Bukannya berbicara Baekhyun malah menyandarkan kepalanya malas ke bahu lebar Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun."

"Apa?!"

"Galak seka-"

"Lanjutkan bodoh!" ong memulai.

"Enak saja mengataiku bodoh,"

"Ayolah, apa yang kau ketahui tentang kekasihku?" Tanya Sehun malas mendengar perdebatan antara ongbaek.

"Aku dengar dari si ratu gossip, kekasihmu kencan dengan Junhui malam minggu kemarin," ujar Baekhyun setia dengan posisinya.

Tatapan tidak suka berhasil dilayangkan pada orang termungil yang berada di meja luar kantin saat ini, "dimana?"

Baekhyun memandang Sehun santai, tidak takut sama sekali dengan tatapan dan aura hitam yang menguar dari tubuhnya.

"Itaewon. Aku juga sempat melihatnya tapi tidak terlalu yakin karena mungkin aku hanya melihat orang yang mirip dengannya tapi ketika doyeon bilang ia juga melihat ditempat yang sama. Itu tandanya aku tidak salah lihat," jelas Seongwoo menambahkan.

" _Oh_? Jadi yang kau lihat itu Kyulkyung? Kukira orang itu" kaget Daniel.

"Orang itu? Siapa? Kau melihatnya dimana?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Di Itaewon juga. Jadi,

 _Setelah Seongwoo dan Daniel membeli ice cream yang ada di salah satu toko Itaewon, keduanya kembali berjalan menuju toko sepatu untuk Daniel. Sesuai tujuan awal mereka datang ke sini._

 _Memasuki toko sembari bercanda ringan mengundang tatapan iri dari gadis yang melihatnya. Tak jarang juga terdengar ucapan sayang karena lelaki tampan seperti mereka harus berkencan dengan lelaki tampan juga._

 _Berjalan ke etalase sepatu dengan logo tiga batang di sisi samping setiap sepatunya. Membiarkan Daniel mencari sendiri sepatu yang menjadi incarannya. Bukannya tidak mau membantu, masalahnya Seongwoo tidak tahu seperti apa sepatunya itu karena Daniel lupa memotretnya bulan kemarin._

 _Sembari menunggu di samping Daniel, ia memperhatikan ke sekeliling dan matanya mendapati seseorang yang sangat familiar baginya dan juga kekasihnya. Maka dari itu ia menepuk lengan kekar Daniel pelan._

" _Why, Kitten?"_

" _Kau melihatnya?" tunjuk Seongwoo keluar toko yang hanya dibatasi kaca, "seseorang yang kita kenal?"_

 _Daniel mengikuti arah telunjuk Seongwoo dan tatapan keduanya bertemu. Jongin tersenyum kearahnya. Terlihat manis dan tertutup dengan jaket hitamnya_

" _Kenapa dia begitu sekali ya? Dasar," Seongwoo menggelengkan kepalanya heran._

 _Daniel membalas senyuman Jongin, "sepertinya dia juga mengetahui keberadaan kita, makanya begitu" pikir Daniel._

" _Hm?" Seongwoo yang tengah melihat kembali sepatu-sepatu yang tersusun rapi di etalase setalah menunjuk pada seseorang menolehkan kepalanya dan memandang Daniel yang tersenyum entah pada siapa._

 _Kini Seongwoo lah yang mengikuti arah padangan mata Daniel, "dia tersenyum padaku, kau tidak membalas senyumnya?," pertanyaan Daniel semakin membuat Seongwoo mencari keberadaan Kyulkyung yang menghilang dengan lelaki Tiongkok yang ia ketahui bernama Junhui itu._

" _Tersenyum?"_

" _Iya, dia sudah pergi,"_

 _Seongwoo menaikin sebelah alisnya, "Ah mungkin, saat kau melihatnya ia juga melihat kearah kau sedangkan aku tidak."_

" _Bisa jadi," Daniel kembali mencari sepatunya tidak terlalu peduli, "nah! Ini dia. Untung masih ada."_

" _Menurutku lebih pas yang di tangan kirimu karena yang satunya terlihat lebih kecil,"_

 _Daniel terkekeh menatap Seongwoo yang menyelidiki sepatu yang ia pegang. Tidak salah dugaanya, "sengaja. Ukuran sepatumu kan lebih kecil dariku. Aku beli couple."_

"-lalu aku membayarnya masih dengan omelannya kare-"

"Aku tidak mau mendengar alasannya Daniel. Kenapa bisa ada Jongin disana?" potong Chanyeol cepat.

"Ya mungkin ia sedang jalan-jalan. Apa salahnya, kan?" ujar Seokjin menepis pikiran buruk Chanyeol tentang namja manis itu.

"Kan Jongin suka menari juga. Makanya ia berkeliling mencari toko sepatu di sana. Kebetulan melihat Daniel, sedangkan Ong tidak." Timpal Namjoon.

"Tapi mengapa aku tidak melihatnya?"

"Kau melihat ke arah mana?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Sesuai yang Ong tunjuk," jawab Daniel polos.

"Kalau begitu seharusnya aku juga melihat Jongin,"

"Sudahlah kan Jongin jalannya cepat. Ia menutupi Junhui dan Kyulkyung mungkin sehingga yang Daniel lihat Jongin," ogah-ogahan Sehun menyebut nama lelaki yang bersama kekasihnya itu. Membuat semuanya terdiam setuju.

"Ngomong-ngomong tentang Jongin. Ada yang ingin ku tunjukan pada kalian," senyuman Namjoon menarik perhatian semua pasang mata.

"Apa?"

Kring kring kring

"Datang saja nanti malam. Aku kirim alamatnya di group," ujar Namjoon buru-buru menuju kelas karena memasuki jam kimia yang diajar Choi-killer-seongsanim. Diikuti Daniel.

Sedangkan yang lain berjalan santai dengan berdiskusi apa yang ingin Namjoon tunjukan pada mereka karena mereka berbeda kelas.

Di tengah perjalanan, Entah perasaan Sehun saja atau memang benar ia sempat melihat keberadaan seseorang di atas atap sekolah tadi. Memandang ke arah mereka dan berbalik setelahnya.

TBC


	4. Chapter 3

Suatu saat kau akan mengetahui akibatnya

.

.

Chanyeol berhenti kala menyadari Sehun tidak ada di sebelahnya. Memutar badannya, di sanalah Sehun berada. Terdiam menatap langit. Mempersilakan kekasihnya pergi duluan menuju kelas lalu berjalan kembali mendekati Sehun yang maasih terdiam.

Hangat. Tidak asing dengan sensasi ini. Berhasil membuatnya menjauh dari seseorang yang tengah menyandarkan kepala dari bahunya.

"Aku normal," dengus Sehun ketika mendapati Chanyeol tengah sedikit membungkukan badannya.

"Tidak usah diberitahu pun aku sudah tahu," jawab Chanyeol cuek.

Sehun memutar bola matanya malas lalu mengabaikan Chanyeol, melanjutkan jalan setelahnya.

"Tapi aku tidak tahu jika kau tidak memberitahuku tentang mengapa kau tiba-tiba terdiam memandang langit?" kejar Chanyeol berusaha menyamakan langkah kaki Sehun.

"Ingin." Sangat singkat.

" _Huh_?" kerutan di dahi Chanyeol tak bisa disembunyikan mendengar jawaban tak menarik dari temannya itu.

Berhenti kembali mengabaikan ramainya koridor sekolah, Sehun memandang Chanyeol dengan tatapan andalannya. Flat, "Hanya ingin," kedua tangannya bergerak memasuki kedua kantung celana seragamnya sembari menunggu reaksi Chanyeol yang kadang-

"Jawaban tidak ku terima. Sulit sekali menarik perhatianmu asal kau tahu kecuali Kyulkyung. Maka dari itu aneh jika kau terdiam tiba-tiba di koridor. Tidak mungkin 'hanya ingin' menatap langit. Ada yang menarik perhatianmu tuan oh?" –berlebihan. ya Chanyeol seseorang yang terlalu berlebihan dalam segala hal.

"Hilangkan over thinking mu Chanyeol."

"Bukannya seperti itu! Aku mengenalmu sejak JHS, Sehun," ngotot Chanyeol.

"Apakah harus ada alasan khusus untuk menatap langit, PARK CHANYEOL? Jangan beri aku pertanyaan bodoh tak berbobot. Ayolah," malas meladeni Chanyeol dengan segera Sehun berjalan menuju kelasnya. Menghindari Chanyeol yang sangat menyebalkan ketika sifatnya itu mulai keluar. Over thinking tingkat dewa.

"Sehun!"

Baiklah, Sehun sudah dalam puncak kesabarannya, "Aku melihat meteor jatuh dan kuperkirakan meteor itu akan menuju rumahmu yang akan menghancurkan kamarmu dengan segala alat-alat serta buku aneh tak berguna mu itu!" dan Chanyeol terdiam. Sehun tersenyum miring.

"Kau gila Sehun!" teriak Chanyeol

"Idiot! Apa yang kau lakukan berteriak sendiri di koridor, hyung?"

Suara halus dan terkesan dalam itu berhasil mengagetkan Chanyeol. Jongin tengah berdiri di sampingnya dengan tumpukan buku dibawa kedua tangannya, "kelas XII-1?" Chanyeol menganggukp tanpa sadar, "segera masuk. Ada tugas dari Na seongsanim," pandang Jongin sinis lalu melanjutkan jalannya.

Dan seketika terhenti memutar kembali badannya, "Hyung? Kenapa aku bodoh sekali," Jongin kembali mendekati Chanyeol yang masih terdiam itu, "Karena kelasmu ada di atas dan aku malas. Maka aku titip ini, _uhh_ berat sekali," tanpa menunggu persetujuan, Jongin dengan santainya memberikan tumpukan buku itu pada Chanyeol, "untuk tugasnya ada di sini. Ku selipkan, hehe, jangan lupa untuk mengerjakannya, hyung. Oh ya. Dikumpulkan hari ini, di meja Na seongsanim, kalau tidak kalian tau akibatnya. Dia bilang begitu sungguh. Terimakasih banyak hyung. Aku ke kelas dulu."

Jongin pamit setelah memberikan senyuman manis miliknya. Tak megijinkan Chanyeol untuk menjawab sekata pun pada yang telah ia ucapkan. Meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih loading. Dasar lemot.

.

.

Langit dilukis kembali oleh Sang Pencipta. Rutin. Tidak pernah lengah menunjukan pada dunia jika hari sudah beranjak sore. Bel sekolah sudah berbunyi sekitar lima menit yang lalu. Kelas XI-1 pun sudah sepi.

Sehun memainkan ponselnya memutar sembari menunggu seseorang datang. Sudah bosan sebenarnya. Hanya saja jika ini menyangkut 'masa depannya', bagaimana mungkin ia bisa mengatakan tidak?

Derap langkah terdengar memenuhi koridor yang sudah menyepi hingga Sehun pun bisa mendengarnya. Semakin jelas dan tiba-tiba menghilang kala derapnya dirasa sangat dekat dengan kelas Sehun.

Pandangan datar dilayangkan pada pintu tak berdosa yang tertutup apik di sana.

"Oh? Jongin?" bingung Sehun.

"Hm? Oh! H-Hai!" kaget Jongin.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Sehun

"Lebih baik pertanyaan itu dilayangkan untukmu," bukannya menjawab Jongin malah berjalan menuju bangkunya dan menunduk mengambil sesuatu di kolong mejanya.

"Well- aku sedang menunggu seseorang," tanggap Sehun sembari mengindikan bahunya tak yakin.

"Lebih baik bukan berarti aku akan melakukannya," ujar Jongin santai membuat Sehun mengalihkan pandangan dari Jongin.

Hening menyelimuti keduanya. Jongin yang sibuk sendiri dengan barang yang dicarinya sedangkan Sehun malas memandang Jongin karena ucapannya tadi.

" _Jongin berikan padaku buku yang kau pinjam dari seorang yang idiot!"_

" _Bagaimana kau tahu namaku?"_

"Jongin!"

Jongin berada di ambang pintu ketika Sehun memanggilnya. Belum sempat menggeser pintunya. Namja dengan tubuh indah itu diam menunggu apa yang akan dilakukan Sehun.

"Apa kau mengenalku?"

Aneh. Jongin mengeryitkan dahinya lalu memandang Sehun tanpa minat, "lalu?"

"Apanya?" kini Sehun lah yang bingung.

"Aku tidak akan menjawab pertanyaan tak bermutu jika bukan dari orang yang ku kenal," kedua tangan kurus yang terlapisi jas seragam sekolahnya bergerak menyilang didepan dadanya.

" _Whut_? Kau bilang pertanyaanku tak bermutu?"

"Aku tidak bilang pertanyaan tak bermutu itu milikmu," jawab Jongin secepat kilat mengabaikan Sehun yang salah tingkah sekaligus emosi dan hendak pergi meninggalkan kelas itu jika-

"Lalu!"- Sehun kembali menghalanginya untuk pergi.

Merasa Jongin akan mendengarkannya, namja pucat itu tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatannya.

Baru saja membuka mulutnya- "jika tentang selama pelajaran kau memandangiku dan ingin minta maaf, aku tidak peduli tentang itu, hanya kuanggap debu lewat. Asal kau jangan lakukan lagi!"- ia sudah dipotong oleh Jongin.

Terkejut. Pasti. Ia terciduk! "bagaimana?-"

"Aku punya mata dan feeling. Sudahlah!" kembali dipotong pemirsaaaaa.

"Jongin!" tak mau kehilangan kesempatannya. Sehun beranjak dari posisi nyamannya menghampiri Jongin yang ingin pergi lagi itu, "Buru-buru sekali?"

Dengusan sebal dikeluarkan begitu saja oleh Jongin. 'sebenarnya apa maumu itu?'

"Apa?!" penuh penekanan. Terlihat tidak emosi. Tapi sebenranya Jongin sangat emosi.

'Kemana sifat manisnya itu pergi?' ini Sehun.

"Aku minta maaf soal memandangimu. Aku tidak sengaja-" tahu reaksi Jongin? Bosan, "-aku hanya penasaran. Saat diapartmentmu itu," Sehun berhasil. Berhasil menarik perhatian Jongin yang kini menatap langsung ke mata tajamya itu.

"Kau bertanya bagaimana aku bisa mengetahui namamu," satu alisnya terangkat menunggu reaksi Jongin, namun masih sama, "kenapa? Bukan kah kita sekelas, Kim Jongin?"

"Sudah?" alis Sehun terangkat semakin tinggi. Memandang bingung Jongin.

Menghela napas sejenak, "pertama, apa kau pernah merasa berbicara atau bertemu denganku sebelum kau ke apartmentku?" Sehun terlihat berpikir.

"Apa yang-"

"Tingggal jawab saja," ujar Jongin ketus dan dijawab gelengan oleh Sehun.

"Kedua, apa kita pernah sekelas sebelumnya?" Sehun menggeleng.

"Ketiga, sudah berapa lama kita masuk sekolah setelah liburan?"

" _Hmm_ , menuju dua minggu," Jongin semakin malas.

"Kapan kau ke apartmentku?"

"Aku tidak yakin pastinya, tapi ketika liburan."

"Simpulkan sendiri." Dan kali ini Jongin benar-benar pergi sembari membawa kunci ke dalam saku celananya.

Diam. Hening. Kelas terasa gelap. Cahaya matahari tidak lagi menyinari ke kelasnya. Hanya langit berwarna jingga yang memberikan penerangan di ruangan itu. Sehun sama sekali tak bergeming. Memikirkan betapa bodohnya dia.

'Mengapa aku tidak ingat! Bodoh,' rutuk Sehun dalam hatinya.

"Sehunnie?" Kyulkyung di sana. Di depannya. Memandang bingung kearahnya yang terdiam.

Merasa namanya dipanggil Sehun segera mengaburkan lamunannya dan menatap wanita cantik di depannya. Wanita yang dirindukannya.

" _Hm_?" kerinduan itu musnah sudah. Ucapan temannya tadi istirahat kembali terngiang di dalam benaknya. Sedikit malas sebenarnya. Tapi bagaimana lagi, dia cinta. Ya kan?

"Aku minta maaf, mungkin-"

"Tak usah dibahas," potong Sehun cepat dan jangan lupakan bagaimana datarnya suara putra bungsu keluarga oh itu.

"Aku mengerti. Aku bukan pria humoris sebagaimana tipe mu yang sering kau bicarakan padaku hingga kau lebih memilih pergi bersamanya dibanding denganku. Aku paham kau butuh hiburan, dan merasa bebas dari suasana monoton seperti saat bersamaku. Bagaimana? Apa suasana dengannya lebih berwarna?" Sehun tersenyum. Lebih ke menyeringai. Apakah itu bagus? Tentu saja tidak.

"Sehunnie-"

"Tidak apa. Bukan hanya kau yang merasa seperti itu. Temanku bahkan merasa seperti di dalam sel yang dingin tiap kali bersamaku."

Namja dengan wajah datar itu berjalan mengambil tasnya dan membawanya asal, "bersenang-senanglah dengannya. Jika kau mulai merasa garing dengan humornya. Kau bis akembali kepadaku," tatapan tajam dilayangkan pada gadis tiongkok itu.

"Itu tidak akan terjadi," teriak Kyulkyung kala Sehun berjalan menjauh.

Menghiraukan teriakan itu, Sehun mengambil langkah ketika sampai di tikungan. Baru berhenti setelah ia berhasil menghilang dari pandangan kekasihnya di sana. Menyandarkan tubuh kekarnya pada tembok sekolah yang terasa dingin.

"Aku tahu kau masih di sana. Maka dari itu dengarkan baik-baik!" hening sejenak.

"Aku tidak akan kembali ke suasana monoton lagi. Karena aku hanya akan menetap di suasana berwarna. Tidak akan lagi melihat ke belakang. Ijinkan aku untuk keluar dari kemonotonanmu. Akhiri sudah ini semua. Aku-hiks- kita putus."

Helaan napas panjang keluar dari bibir tipisnya. Tebakannya akurat. Kandas sudah hubungannya dengan wanita yang benar-benar ia cintai.

.

.

"Mana?"

Dua jam telah berlalu sia-sia. Sehun yang dasarnya sangat menghargai waktu dibuat kesal karena Namjoon belum juga menepati janjinya. Bukan hanya Sehun, mereka yang datang pun kesal apalagi Chanyeol yang sangat bersemagat bahkan ia datang tiga puluh menit sebelum yang lain datang.

Yang tadi lelaki jangkung bertelinga lebar bertanya untuk kesekian kalinya.

Sehun berdecak malas tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun ia beranjak dari duduknya mengundang protesan dari teman-temannya.

"Mau kemana?" tanya mereka bergantian sedikit teriak.

Tak digubris sama sekali. Khas seorang oh Sehun.

"Namjoon, kau berbohong pada kami?" yah, Baekhyun teriak karena suara bising khas club berhasil merendam suaranya.

"Tidak! Minggu lalu aku bertemu dengannya!"

"Bodoh!" tepak Daniel, "are u fucking kidding me? Minggu lalu? Minggu lalu, Namjoon?! Oh Shit!" keluarlah jati diri Daniel yang sebenarnya.

"Tak berguna!" gumam Baekhyun menatap datar Namjoon.

"Sudahlah! Daripada menunggu yang tidak pasti lebih baik kita bersenang-senang. Mumpung di sini!" interupsi Seongwoo.

Setelah berkata demikiran Seongwoo dan Daniel menghilang dalam sekejap menuju kerumunan manusia yang rela berdesakan di lantai dansa sana. Sedangkan Seokjin menemani Namjoon minum masih di tempat yang sama membuat Baekhyun berdecak kesal karena harus melihat hal menjijkan. Mereka berciuman. Dan ada dirinya! Wtf. Tak peduli sekitar.

Kalian bertanya kemana Chanyeol?

Saya juga tidak tahu haha.

Mari kita tinggalkan sejenak mereka yang berada di dalam club sana.

.

.

Bunyi bising terdengar kala jari panjangnya memutar kunci mobilnya. Wajahnya memang datar tapi mata elangnya berotasi menelisik seluruh penjuru club. Dilihatnya dua orang berbadan kekar dengan baju hitamnya tengah berdiri memperhatikannya dan memberikan senyuman saat ia menapakan kakinya keluar dari club.

Segar. Hidungnya meresap dalam dalam udara di sana berbeda dengan yang di dalam tadi. Sumpek, sesak dan pengap.

Jalanan masih ramai karena masih jam sebelas malam. Seoul kota yang tidak pernah tidur bukan?

Kaki panjangnya membawanya menuju parkiran. Tapi diurungkannya saat melihat tubuh yang tidak asing sedang duduk di kursi taman yang dekat dari tempatnya berdiri.

Kembali memasukan kunci mobil ke dalam sakunya lalu berjalan santai mendekatinya.

 _Meong_

"Ya kupikir kau sudah dapat."

Butuh tiga langkah lagi. Tapi ia langsung berhenti.

"Sehun?" lelaki itu menoleh ke samping membuat ia berjengit, "Kau kah itu?" tanyanya kembali.

Sehun diam. Mengeryitkan dahinya bingung.

'Bagaimana?'

Jongin memutar badannya ke samping agar bisa melihat seseorang yang berada di belakangnya, "Oh, aku benar. Kemarilah," katanya santai. Berbeda dengan Sehun.

Dengan langkah ragunya, Sehun duduk di samping Jongin. Dan Matanya langsung menangkap kandang yang berada di pangkuan Jongin.

Jongin mengikuti arah pandangan teman sekelasnya. Tersenyum kecil setelahnya, "ini tadi sore sehabis pulang sekolah di dekat halte bus aku bertemu dengannya. Yahh, ia sangat kedinginan. Dan ku lihat dia terluka maka dari itu aku membawanya pulang," jelas Jongin tanpa diminta.

Menghiraukan penjelasan yang sedikitnya membuat Sehun penasaran. Kini mata sipitnya memperhatikan dari atas hingga ke bawah tubuh Jongin. Tidak secara terang-terangnan memang. Entah lah mungkin bisa dikatakan seprti itu. Lagi pula jika Sehun benar memperhatikan terang terangan, namja manis ini tidak akan menyadarinya. Lihat saja mata bulat itu, entah memandang kemana. Ke pasangan yang tengah bercumbu di seberang snaa mungkin.

"Sedang apa sendirian di sini?" Sehun menyamankan tubuhnya di sana. Entahlah. Perasaan Sehun saja atau memang hawa Jongin itu sangat berbeda dari orang kebanyakan.

"Mencari orang," jawabnya singkat.

"Malam-malam di taman begini?"

" _Yah_ , begitulah. Appaku alergi kucing dan menyuruhku untuk membuangnya saja. Tapi aku kasihan dengannya. Terlalu kecil untuk menjadi kucing liar tak terurus. Padahal dia menggemaskan sekali."

Tersentuh? Sedikit sih. Sehun itu dingin hatinya. Tapi selalu saja menghangat kalau berususan dengan binatang. Ditambah lagi nada memelas dan seperti orang tersesat yang dikeluarkan Jongin.

"Lalu bukankah kau sudah mendapatkannya?" sempat Sehun mendengar ucapan Jongin tadi kini ia memastikan.

 _Miauw_

Cengiran yang menjadi balasannya. Namja di sebelahnya ini meletakan kandang yang dibawanya ke kursi, menjadi pemisah jarak antar keduanya.

"Kalau kau tidak keberatan," masih dengan cengirannya.

Sehun menimbang. Pandangannya terbagi antara kucing yang menatapnya seperti memohon dan juga Jongin.

 _Grasuk grasuk miaw srek miaw_

"Ia menyukaimu. Sehun, bantu aku," mohon Jongin.

Tangannya bergerak menggaruk pipinya. Ia bingung, _Man_. Kalau ia membawanya pulang dan memeliharanya, Tiffany Noona itu alergi bulu kucing! Tapi kalau tidak, kasihan kucingnya. _Arggh_.

" _Hmmm_ ," kini kepalanya yang ia garuk.

"Pleaseeee," oh benarkah ini Jongin si anak pendiam dikelasnya? Apa dia sekarang sedang melakukan aegyo? Ah sudahlah.

"Baiklah," finalnya. Ragu sih. Tapi demi kucing. Urusan Tiffany Noona belakangan.

" _Yee_. _Gomawo_ Sehun. Kalau begitu rawat Kimka dengan baik, ok?" semangat sekali anak ini. Sehun jadi tersenyum melihatnya.

"Namanya Kimka?"

" _Hemm_ ," angguk polosnya menjadi jawaban.

"Ngomong-ngomong aku suka sepatu dan parfumu." Aku Jongin dengan malu.

"Kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu ya. Appaku pasti mencariku hehe. Bye Sehun!"

Jongin pergi meninggalkannya. Setelah Sehun membalas lambaian tangannya.

"Rawat dia dengan baik!" teriaknya. Tak disangka memang. Jongin sudah jauh, tapi masih sempat-sempatnya ia berteriak.

.

"Good Sehun. Mari kita lihat."

Senyuman Sehun menjadi akhir dari penglihatannya. Membalikan badannya saat di rasa Sehun sudah berdiri sembari membawa kandang itu.


End file.
